changes
by Meloris
Summary: Mable is eighteen years old and has decided to explain her life leading up to where shed is now. But the journey she took is full of drama, surprise, and sadness


**Today i will be trying something new. I will attempt to write a story in first person! *round of applause erupts from audience that actually isn't there*. My attempt may go crashing down in a ball of flames fueled by failure. But what the heck. If it doesn't work out i can always switch back to third person.**

Hi! My name is Mable Pines. I am eighteen years old going on nineteen. And my life has changed so much for me since i was twelve. But what the hey life goes on. I hope you enjoy my story!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I ran out of bed grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing. I was going to beat him for sure this time! As soon as I was done I ran out to the hall back to my room to get dressed. But guess who was waiting for me. My twin brother Dipper. He beat me again. "I still don't understand how you get ready for school so quick!" He grinned as he pulled out a gift behind his back. "Happy birthday Mable!". "Hey hold up, I got you something too!" As soon i gave him his present I heard mom scream. We ran into the kitchen. She looked so pale, Her eyes were wide with horror. Dipper approached her very cautiously and said. "M-Mon are you okay?" Once she heard him she finally snapped out of it. "Oh yes dear i'm fine... I thought i saw a spider." I knew something was wrong but i didn't want to question her. I grabbed Dipper's shoulder and started to drag him away. "You still have to open you present dumb-dumb". "HEY who you calling dumb?" As we walked back to my room to make our decorations for our birthday we couldn't stop laughing at each other. Once we were done decorating we started making snacks. I went ahead and started making my Mable juice. but i had run out of plastic dinosaurs so I had to go to the store. Once I walked out of the house something didn't seem right. people seemed extremely worried about something. Once i got the the convenience store and bought my dinosaurs. I ran back home to work on making the Mable juice for the party. Once i mixed the fruit punch together i added sugar,sparkles,plastic dinosaurs, and more sparkles of course. Then i put it in the blender. As soon as my friends showed up i realized nobody came but one of Dipper's friends and two of mine. But that didn't stop us from partying. But little did I know that was going to be the last time me and my friends had that much fun.

To this day I believe being twelve was the best year of my life. Once i turned thirteen everything changed. A few day after my birth day the mayor made a curfew of 7:00. Everybody was on edge except me and Dipper. But all that mattered to me at that point was the fact that dipper loved his sweater I made him. It was blue with white pine trees along the bottom and stripes. He gave me a necklace that showed a picture of the time that we made a grappling hook harness for Waddles. I found it was the most beautiful thing anybody had given me. If anything we were the only one in the entire town who weren't on edge all the time. But we had no idea why. Finally our mom came to us one night and said. "Mable, Dipper I need to talk to you about something." As soon as she spoke we could hear the devastation in her voice. She seemed so sad. "Guys i have some very very bad news." I had no idea what she was going to say but it couldn't be all that bad could it? "There is a bit of a war going on and i need you guys to be super careful right now." "That means no going out without permission, we need to pack up in case something happens." I didn't think i heard her right. A war seemed impossible around where i lived. "But that not all guys." Now we could tell she was trying not to cry. The tears came down her face slow at first but she couldn't keep them in. She started bawling. We tried to comfort her but it didn't really work. But when she finally was able to speak again she said. "The mayor has decided that the kids should all evacuate and I'm sending you both to Gravity falls." I was kind of excited we would get to spend time with our uncle but i didn't understand why she was so sad. I had to ask. "Why is that such a bad thing, we will only be gone for a while." "Yeah and you can write us letters!" Dipper chimed in. Our mother looked so sad. "Kids... I don't know if you will be able to come back." And with that she ran of the room bawling. After that we hear the bathroom door slam shut.

 **So this is my Wednesday upload I am going to start trying to follow a schedule here it is: Mondays will be questions. Wednesdays will be changes. Fridays will be visions. I will also start a series of reverse pine but it wont really have a story line just mixes of ideas. So it will kind of be a bunch of random events. But I will be posting those on random days. And you never know i might not even write that series. But anyways i hope you all enjoyed this story and if you guys have any ideas and/or theories please write a review with them. And i might talk about it in my story.**


End file.
